Love's Irony
by D Dark Rose
Summary: Multi Pairing... a series of different love stories of all your favourite Harry Potter pairs. Click to read more...
1. Introduction

Over-All Summary: Multi-Pairing… A series of different ironic events of all our lovable HP characters. Each Chapter a different pairing, a different love story.

A/N: All you need to do is review or send in your vote or suggestions of the next HP pairing you want to be featured here in 'Love's Irony' series of Ironic events.

First Story: "Haunted By Words"

A Blaise and Hermione Love Story

Second Story: " ? "

A ? and ? Love Story

Third Story: " ? "

A ? and ? Love Story

Fourth Story: " ? "

A ? and ? Love Story

Fifth Story: " ? "

A ? and ? Love Story


	2. Haunted By Words

"**Haunted By Words"**

Disclaimer: What you think is mine is mine, what you think is J.K. Rowlings is J.K. Rowlings.

He was of a house that saw pureness of blood, as an importance for the superiority among others. But he, he did not believe in such worthless beliefs. What makes a person is not of the pureness of his blood but his character. And that made him different from the others.

He would seem as an outcast, not in his house only but of the school. As he distances himself from the others, he would retreat in the shadows or the corners. Not many knew of him much less his existence in the school.

He would go to the place where there are less students to see him, the library. This was his solitude from the world and also of another, a chocolate colored eyed girl.

This girl, was one bookworm that was degraded by his house because of her blood and heritage. But he knew better, she was special. She was more powerful and knowledgeable than his prejudiced house mates combined.

She had a spark to her that made him want to know her better. He would see her go in and out of the library everyday for four years now and it was there last year in Hogwarts. He always wanted to come up to her and introduce himself to her, he always thought, that she did not even know he existed.

But he didn't have the courage to come up to her, so he just lurked in the shadows, the thing he was best at. He saw her grew up to one of beauty and power. And that was what he loved of her, yes love. Not just a simple crush nor some silly little puppy love, but full pledge love. He didn't know why but that was what he felt, she was special.

He was now finally leaving this place of knowledge, Hogwarts. It was the day of there Graduation; everyone was walking hastily to get everything ready for their grand day. While others lingered with their friends to relive their happy days of their home of seven years.

What about himself? What can you say a life of seclusion, doesn't bring lots of friends or happy days in his school years. But one single moment can change everything; you may ask what that single thing is? Well this one will finally happen in a few seconds.

He was heading off to the library, for this was his last visit there. He wanted to see her one more time before he live this place, this country. He also hoped that he could finally sum up his courage and say goodbye to her.

They say that Fate has a weird way of showing itself, and that it did. As he was walking, he was much in another world of himself he unceremoniously bumped into someone, catching that certain someone before it could hit the ground.

He was now staring into the orbs of that he loved. His hands where still around her waist securing her to fall any further. Sure that she found her balance he slowly lowered his hands from her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she smiled at him. "Your heading off to the library, right? Well it has closed for the graduation. I came from there to say goodbye to Madam Pince, but it was locked" she tilted her head to see him, as his head was bowed blocking her from seeing him fully.

Looking up, he saw her waiting for him to talk. Not to seem rude "Oh, I'm sorry, too. Um…thanks for the warning. I'll… better leave… now" and turned, he was now blushing and was angry for himself in not talking to her, longer, for that matter.

"Blaise wait…" he suddenly stopped and swerved around. She knows his name, SHE knows my NAME. He couldn't deem what he heard.

"You know my name?" he returned to his spot in front of her.

"Of course, why shouldn't I" she looked puzzled.

"No, no, not like that. Its just not many knows my name. Even some of my house mates doesn't know my name" feeling guilty at making her think that way. "I'm sort of a loner you see"

"That's alright… um… I stopped because….um… to tell you… that… I… lik-hoped you have a good life after Hogwarts."

"Oh…" he looked out of the window. "Yeah, I hope…" looking her straight in the eyes. "What will you do after this" indicating their school.

"I'm wishing to get a job at St. Mungo's as a Mediwitch, you?"

"Me? I'll be leaving for Italy right after our Graduation. I'll be running our family's business" he replied.

"Your leaving?" saying it cheerlessly than her usual demeanor. He nodded "Yeah, um… will I'll better leave now, bye…" she said running up the staircase.

All he could was stand there rooted to the floor, he had the chance to say his feelings. But he didn't take it. He taught himself for the last four years to store his feelings away. But now he cant see teach himself to do it any longer because now he was only existing to keep it a secret.

This is how he lived his two years right after that incident. And now he is going back…

Blaise was walking down Diagon Alley when he bumped into someday. It was Ginny Weasley, one of Hermione's Best friends.

"Ouch, do I know you?" looking up and took Blaise's hand. Standing up she dusted her robes. "You seem familiar…"

"Um, I didn't know you'll recognize me, being a Slytherin and all" he smiled "I'm Blaise Zambini" shaking her hand.

Ginny's face took that of recognition. "Oh my, Hermione…" she silently whispered to herself.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch what you said" he thought he heard Hermione's name being mentioned.

"Oh its nothing, I'm just being silly" she blushed "I thought you left for Italy after your Graduation"

"How did you know I left for Italy?" he said wondering. "Only my close friends and family knew about my departure"

"Actually, Hermione told me, that summer of your Graduation. It was like two years now right?" she told him.

"Hermione…" he whispered her name with much love "How is she? Hermione that is"

"Well…" she didn't want to tell him about Hermione but what could she lose its not like Hermione will care if he knew, right? The Past is Past. "She just got over you…"

"What?" he couldn't believe what he heard. "GINNY!" he turned to the voice, it was Harry Potter. He was waving over to Ginny to come while holding on to a baby. He turned to ask Ginny again

"Sorry, I need to go now…" she looked apologetic as she headed off to her husband. "I'll see you soon" she shouted backed at him.

"I hope, I hope…" he chanted to the wind. He wanted to know more, but for now, the words of her revelation haunted him. And it only took five simple words…

'She just got over you'

A/N: Well? Love it or Hate it, review and send in your vote of the pairing you want to read next of 'Love's Irony' series. It will help me choose which pair to write and its ironic events of love.


End file.
